Uh Duh
by Innoverse
Summary: Annabeth, once again, manages to render Percy brainless with her kisses. Fluffy, Percabeth. A bit cheesy, too. Rated K plus because five your-olds don't understand love. One-shot.


**Hi, this is Innoverse! This is pretty cheesy, and a little OOC, but it's cute, nonetheless. I was inspired to write this after reading an INSANELY good sixty-chapter Percabeth story/one-shot mashup. It was just so... so... agh *nosebleed* They're so adorable!**

**GAH I SHIP THEM SO HARD**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I was cool enough to own Percabeth. Rick Riordan, you are a god.**

* * *

**_- Uh Duh: Annabeth's POV -_**

* * *

I stood with Percy in the Field of Mars in Camp Jupiter. It was night-time, the only light was what little came from the moon, but I didn't mind. We stood there mutely, holding hands, and looking up at the warship looming over us. A breeze ran through the field, ruffling our hair and the grass beneath our feet. It was peaceful, a clear night, and I was happy to be able to spend it with my Seaweed Brain. I'd missed him more then I thought it was humanely possible to miss a person, and—to say the least—I was happy he was back. Sure, everyone was going to gripe and groan about the PDA, but I could handle that. His kisses were the only thing that melted my brain.

Percy sighed heavily, breaking the comfortable silence. "Here we go again," he muttered under his breath. Right now, he wasn't looking up at the warship with awe at how beautifully it was made—I had to admit, Leo did a really good job with that—like usual, but with dread instead.

I frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

"The great prophecy," he said tiredly. "I mean... we got, what, two, three months of peace before I got whisked away to fight another war?"

"You said it yourself, Perce," I said. "'Wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if it was peaceful.'"

He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Well, I thought the next army of immortal beings and primordial goddesses would've at least waited until the summer to start plotting world domination _again_."

I chuckled and squeezed his hand. "We've never had time on our side, Percy."

"Well, Hera could've at least had the courtesy to ask before she kidnapped me for seven months," he grumbled. Thunder rolled on the cloudless night. "Yeah, yeah, Hera. Hate you, too."

"Well, she doesn't hate either of us as much as we thought," I commented.

He furrowed his brows. "How do you know that?"

"She let you remember me, didn't she?"

He snorted. "More like left me something that she could hold over my head, so she could poke at my fatal flaw. 'Look, here's the person you value more then your own life and you'll never see again unless you bow to my will!'"

I raised my eyebrows. "You value me more then your own life?"

"Pretty much," he said. "I'd be a depressed, sad-sack if you ever left me."

"I could never leave you," I said. "You're too... too Percy."

He looked over at me with a puzzled expression. His eyebrows were scrunched together in that adorable way, and I had to give myself a little mental kick to keep from grabbing him and kissing him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I gave a contented sigh. "You're just... you. Everything about you, no matter how annoying or irritating... it's cute or endearing somehow. I... you... gah, Percy, I'm just completely in love with you. It'd be like ripping out a piece of my chest if I tried to leave you. You're... you're everything to me."

He blushed, turning the tips of his ears a rosy color. "Ugh! See what I mean?" I said, gesturing to his face.

He blushed deeper. "What? D-did I do something?"

"You're just being you, and it's absolutely adorable!" I said, reaching out an gently pinching his cheek. He flushed again. I sighed and slipped my arms around his neck. "You know, you look really cute when you blush."

This compliment only resulted in his face turning a deeper shade of red. "I-I do?"

I smiled at him. "You're so awkward with me, and yet you're comfortable at the same time. How do you pull that off?" I gently stepped up on the tips of his toes—since he'd gotten a bit taller then me since I'd last seen him—and leaned my forehead against his. He appeared to lose any kind of brain function whatsoever, his face still a shade of red.

"I just love everything about you," I said softly, running a finger down his jawbone. "The way you blush, the way you stutter and say 'uh' a lot when you're nervous, how your hair never quite agrees with you, but manages to look really good anyways, your eyes, the way you look at me like I'm the best girl on the face of the planet, the way you smell, the way your eyebrows scrunch when you get confused, the look you get on your face every time I kiss you—"

"What look?" he asked, pouting a little.

I leaned forward and locked my lips with his, running my fingers through his hair like it was practiced religion. I pulled away and—without fail—he was staring at me with 'the look.' It was like he'd just discovered the meaning of life, experienced the best feeling in the world, and seen Elysium all rolled into one. It was this look of absolute and pure love, and I knew I was the only person he'd ever look at that way.

"That look," I said softly.

"Uh duh?"

I smiled and buried my face into his shoulder. "I missed you, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Told you it was cheesy. Gah, Percy is such a nervous wreck when it comes to Annabeth. I don't quite agree with the fan-fics that make him out to be all suggestive and such—atleast until he's older and they've dated longer. I think he's kind of the sweeter boyfriend.**

**Oh, Percabeth all the way. :) My favorite couple of all time.**


End file.
